Talk:Kaycen Varrus
Hmm... any relation to him? ;) --Cadden Blackthorne 15:23, 9 July 2007 (UTC) *LOL! Nope, no relation. Guess I've used the same name too many times. :P Oh well, I'm sure in the entire galaxy there had to be someone with the same name out there. --Cazzik **Yeah. No worries, I just found it ironic. --Cadden Blackthorne 19:53, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Redirect Could someone redirect the name "Darth Caedus" to "Kaycen Varrus", please. Thanks. --Cazzik *For future reference, you can just create a page with the following code in it for this purpose: #REDIRECT Article Name. I'll do it for Caedus/Varrus, but keep in mind it doesn't take an administrator to do so. Also, if you're going to be naming him Darth Caedus in his article, you better get cracking on the story. I don't mean to sound anal about it, but it's either that or put a tag on there, so that people don't think he exists now, if you're not planning on making him Caedus just yet. --Cadden Blackthorne 21:06, 30 August 2007 (UTC) **I want to get cracking. I was planning on it today. However, the problem is the site has been down all day. I'm just waiting for it to come back up. --Cazzik ***No problem. Just wanted to let you know. And the site's down 'cause someone hacked it. Found that out by plugging in the base URL. It redirects to some furniture company. I guess we're just waiting on news to reach Neuge and/or Goober. --Cadden Blackthorne 21:22, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Recent Changes I hope that there wasn't a misunderstanding in that recent bout that it included this article. Kaycen turning to Caedus is your story. Our unforunate exchange earlier only applied to changes that affect others directly. Kaycen's article as Caedus is completely up to your discretion. Just thought I'd make sure that there wasn't any confusion on that bit. --Cadden Blackthorne 21:30, 31 August 2007 (UTC) *No no. Changing this article had nothing to do with you. I'm starting Kaycen's thread very soon, in the next day or two, and figured I can just fill this out as it goes. --Cazzik **I figured as much... was just checking. --Cadden Blackthorne 22:22, 31 August 2007 (UTC) More Changes This time by an anon. I've protected this article from such changes, as I heavily doubt it was Cazzik himself who underwent these changes. I will refrain from blocking the IP address, in the possible instance that I am wrong. But at this point of the character's bio and RPed history, as far as I'm concerned Cazzik is the only person who should be allowed to modify any info contained in this article. --Cadden Blackthorne 22:52, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Being Nitpicky Could you explain how, in twenty five years, he has such mastery over lightsaber combat? I mean, even Anakin only mastered one, maybe two, styles at his age, as of RotS. Yet he included elements of most of the other forms. Perhaps a majority of the forms listed being "limited", and some being "proficient" would make him more believable? Just a thought and suggestion. Obviously, it's your character. But, no offense, I'm finding it hard to take him so seriously with so much mastery under his belt in so little time. --Cadden Blackthorne 07:26, 16 January 2008 (UTC)